


Enough

by bug_buddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Redemption, Emotional Baggage, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_buddy/pseuds/bug_buddy
Summary: After Darth Vader died on the Death Star and redeemed himself as Anakin Skywalker, he became one with the Force. Obi-wan and Anakin meet for the first time since Obi-wan's death as Force Ghosts in the afterlife and reconcile their painful past. Perhaps the Force can mend old wounds after all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Enough

When he felt it, Obi-wan had been meditating, as he often did now within this realm. As a force spirit, one had all the time in the world and serenity was much more attainable than any being could ever truly feel in the living world. Obi-wan thought perhaps he would finally feel true peace when his body transformed to be among the cosmic force, yet now he knew the force still whispered of something unresolved within void.

The shape that Obi-wan’s environment took this time was a stone meditation room that could’ve once belonged in the Jedi Temple. The ceilings were high, the floor bare except for the mat Obi-wan sat upon. The force hummed contentedly here. Yet unlike all the other times Obi-wan had sat in this room to meditate, where the force took on a soothing rhythmic pattern to aid one's concentration, the force vibrated and sung excitedly with a new feeling, a new _presence_. Obi-wan had felt similar shifts in the force before, most predominantly after master Yoda had passed on to the cosmic force and into the same realm Obi-wan occupied. Yet this time, this presence in the force felt different, it carried something much deeper and held a much more meaningful weight that Obi-wan hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

Obi-wan slowly opened his eyes and knew his form had shifted. This time, instead of taking upon the appearance of a wizened hermit from Tatooine, his form became one of a much younger man, a man who had once been a general in the Clone Wars as a true Jedi. 

The force always had a way of reminding the future of the past. 

Obi-wan rose softly from his meditative position on the floor. He wasn’t quite sure of how long he had occupied this space; he never really could tell here, as he never required food, water, nor sleep as a spirit. 

He found himself already knowing where to go, the force calling him gently but pointedly towards the new presence. The rest of his environment took on the same kind of appearance as the meditation room did, stone walls and high arches just like it had been in the Jedi Temple years ago. Obi-wan knew why this place looked the way it did, the force knew it too.

The force eventually led Obi-wan towards a large, open room, most likely meant for a large class of Padawans to learn meditation. The room was tan stone like everywhere else, except with four fountains against each wall. The sound of the gentle stream of water gave the room a feeling of serenity and focus. However, sitting upon the edge of the fountain facing away from Obi-wan, was a dark haired figure in the same tan and brown Jedi robes that Obi-wan was now wearing. The peaceful feeling that hung around the room had become excited and animated the closer Obi-wan got to the man, the force vibrating. His presence was apparent with power in the force. 

It was a few moments before the silence, only filled by the trickle of water and the pulsing of the force, was broken when the dark haired man turned to Obi-wan with the same blue eyes the older man hadn't seen in more than 20 years. 

“Hello, Obi-wan.” Anakin greeted softly with a sad smile, his eyes filled with years of sorrow and regret. The force shifted again and lowered its excited buzz to a low, steady hum. 

Anakin was just as Obi-wan had remembered, a swath of unruly light brown curls around a youthful tanned face. The same casual posture, tight knit brow, and piercing eyes that Obi-wan once knew. There were the little changes of course, changes that came with becoming a spirit in the force. The scar that once cut across Anakin’s right eye was gone and his cybernetic hand, once hidden by a black glove, was replaced by his own flesh again. His body glowed in force, smoothing his often tense features and worried lines that accumulated during the years of the Clone Wars. He was nothing like the Sith Obi-wan had last faced on the Death Star.

Obi-wan stood for a moment, taking in the appearance of his old friend, a million words unspoken between them.

“Hello, Anakin.” 

He had thought for a long time that Anakin, if he fell to the dark side, would never be able to return as a spirit. He knew that as long as he remained Darth Vader he would never be able to become one with the Force, then he truly would be lost. But in the moment he chose the Light again, when he sacrificed himself to save his son from Sidious, perhaps not all was lost for Anakin Skywalker. 

Anakin shifted to face Obi-wan and made space beside himself to sit. Wordlessly, Obi-wan walked over and sat down to face his former Padawan. The force intensified at their proximity, years of emotion began to blend within the two men’s force signatures and soon neither could tell one apart from the other. It was like a whirlwind of words and feelings that were gone as soon as they appeared, past thoughts and present emotions gathering tightly within the force, threatening to overwhelm them. 

Anakin looked at Obi-wan earnestly, years of meaning behind his words.

“Obi-wan, I can't begin to express how… how regretful I am. The things I’ve done can never be forgiven and I don’t expect you to ever forgive me. I only need you to know that I’m so sorry for everything and I know that it could never be enough.” Anakin looked away, eyes brimming with unshed tears. The force filled heavily with sorrow and the echo of countless lives lost to the Dark. 

Obi-wan took a breath and tried to focus his mind on the gentle sound of the fountain, the emotion laid bare in the force almost too much for one soul to handle. 

Obi-wan softened his gaze, sending feelings of kind warmth to the other man in the force. “I know what you did, Anakin, and I’m not one to say those things _can_ be forgiven. But the Light has brought you here, what you did for Luke brought you here, and you have been redeemed within the Force by the light inside yourself. All that you may do now is move on to aid others through the force.” Obi-wan hesitated a moment before gently placing his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “And that will always be enough for me.” 

The force sung joyously between the two men, as feelings of love, harmony, and balance radiated around them. Anakin looked up into his former master’s eyes and found kind acceptance there, he smiled gratefully.

Obi-wan’s unwavering force presence faltered underneath Anakin’s intensely open gaze, a feeling of guilt washing over him. He too, remembered his past wrongdoings. 

“Anakin…” Obi-wan began, searching his friend’s eyes for forgiveness. “I’m so incredibly sorry about what happened on Mustafar, I never forgave myself after that. I could never forget the pain that I brought you, it was too cruel and I should’ve been a better master… and a better friend to you.” Obi-wan’s voice caught in his throat at the last part, years of pain and guilt reverberating in the force. 

He went on, finding the force urging him to continue.“I should’ve been a better master all those years, I pushed you and your emotions away too much when you felt so _intensely._ I was worried of what you might become if you let your emotions take reign, but all along I was the one who created the darkness by shutting you out.” Obi-wan clenched Anakin’s shoulder tightly, exuding pain and remorse into the force. It was overwhelming for both men, their shared guilt and sorrow so intense nothing else was perceivable.

Anakin was touched by the sincerity in Obi-wan’s words. The force swelled as he remembered their parting painfully, what he had last said to the man, but Anakin could never blame Obi-wan for what he did. 

“I was a monster,” Anakin spoke honestly. “What I did to Padmé, to the _children_ …” Anakin clenched his fist in his hand, disgusted by himself. “It was unforgivable and I don’t blame you for what you did, Obi-wan, you were a true Jedi, one that I always thought I was but never really could be.” 

Obi-wan sat quietly for a few moments, surprised and feeling undeserving of such immediate forgiveness and honesty. Finally, he said softly, “I may have been doing my duty as a Jedi, but I failed you as a friend.” 

Anakin remarked him, an emotion playing across the younger man’s face that Obi-wan couldn’t quite place. It was then that Anakin lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Obi-wan’s shoulders. It took the older man a moment to realize what had happened before he clutched at the back of Anakin’s robes in response. Obi-wan did not try to stop the tears that ran down his face.

Anakin turned his head across over Obi-wan’s shoulder and said almost imperceptibly, “You will always be my friend, Obi-wan, and that will always be enough.” 

For hours they seemed to stay like this, neither men speaking with words as they held tight to each other. Between them, years of pain and regret began to wash away. All they knew was the warm glow of forgiveness that mingled with love and rightness within the Force at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! This is my first Star Wars fic so it's a little rough around the edges. But honestly I really like this complicated dynamic between Obi-wan and Anakin so maybe more in the future...?


End file.
